1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a billiard cue and more particularly to a shaft of a billiard cue.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a conventional billiard cue is generally comprised of a shaft and a butt, which is connected to the shaft by a joint. For better control and feel when striking a cue ball, the shaft of a billiard cue must possess certain properties such as suitable elasticity and stiffness. A shaft made of certain types of natural wood has such properties. Experience has established that to achieve suitable elasticity and stiffness to be a shaft of a billiard cue, the natural wood must be of adequate length with the grain thereof extending in a unilateral direction and the density thereof distributing uniformly. In this day and age, such natural wood is difficult to find and thereby expensive.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a shaft of a billiard cue that is low in cost but still possesses the necessary properties of natural wood.